All modern enterprises rely completely on the continual correct execution of hardware and software resources (e.g., switches, routers, and application packages) that constitute the information technology (IT) infrastructure environment for the business. At the same time, hardware and software resources continually evolve, and the enterprise must often make changes to its infrastructure to incorporate entirely new or updated hardware and software resources. These changes are risky, and failure to properly execute the changes can result in infrastructure roll-backs and other failure modes that are often very disruptive to the enterprise.